Záchrana 4 dimenzií
by legendary-panda-lover
Summary: Budúcnosť všetkých dimenzií je ohrozená. Ich jedinou nádejou sú Lancers, ktorých v minulosti vyhnali. Newt je hodený do víru udalostí a vracia sa v čase, aby zmenil rozhodnutia ľudí, o ktorých prišiel. Ovplyvnia jeho rozhodnutia budúcnosť? A čo bude s ním?


**Časť 1. - Pravda**

Udrel blesk a za ním ďalší. Zem sa zachvela vo chvíli keď sa na nebi odrazu zjavil obrovský drak. Mnohí ho ani nestihli uzrieť, lebo vzápätí zhoreli v plameňoch. Plamene, ktoré nedokázalo nič uhasiť. Skaza sa niesla celým mestom. Mesto pohltili plamene. Už nezáležalo na tom, či boli z Vyššej vrstvy alebo z Obyčajných ľudí. Všetci rovnako horeli v neskrotných plameňoch...

Všetko to pozoroval z okna svojej izby a nedokázal sa ani pohnúť. Cítil zároveň úľavu z toho, že konečne niekto utrpenie celého Mesta ukončí navždy. Avšak zároveň vedel, že to nie je správny spôsob ako to ukončiť a Mesto navždy spojiť v ruinách. Dvere izby sa rozleteli a v nich sa zjavil jeho otec. Schmatol ho za ruku a ťahal ho z izby a dolu schodmi.

„Teraz ma počúvaj, Newt!" vravel mu otec, keď spolu bežali po schodoch, „Nemáme inú možnosť. Musím ťa poslať preč. Teraz si asi jedinou nádejou nášho sveta. Neostáva nám veľa času. Treba konať čo najrýchlejšie, inak už bude neskoro. Nielen pre náš svet, ale aj pre tie ďalšie. Neviem, ktoré svety už stihol zničiť, či sme prvým alebo posledným zo štyroch."

Ani jedno otcovo slovo mu však nedávalo zmysel. Kam ho pošle? O akých svetoch to otec hovorí? Azda pozná čo je zač ten drak, ktorý ničí všetko bez výnimky? Otec ho však ťahal do pivnice, ktorá bola neustále zamknutá a Newt mal zakázané sa k nej približovať.

„Heslo," ozval sa hlas, keď sa obaja priblížili k dverám bez kľučky a zámku.

„Kráľ Jack Atlas," povedal otec rozhodne a dvere sa samé otvorili. Otec si ešte stále udržal titul kráľa duelistov v Meste. Dávnejšie mu spomínal, že pochádzal z Obyčajných ľudí a tento titul mu zariadil spoločenské postavenie medzi Vyššou vrstvou. Myslel si, že týmto postavením spojí obe vrstvy ľudí. Opak bol však pravdou. Postupne boli Obyčajní ľudia ešte viac utláčaní a za posledných pár rokov začali miznúť mladé dievčatá. Kolovalo množstvo zvestí o zmiznutiach, ale nikto nevedel čo je na tom všetkom pravdy. Duely sa zakázali a tak otcovi ostal už len titul.

„Poď, Newt! Nemáme času nazvyš!" povedal otec a vtiahol ho dnu. Dvere sa za nimi automaticky zavreli. Newt sa rozhliadol. Nečakal, že otec v pivnici ukrýva laboratórium. A už vôbec nie, že v nich schováva svoj D-Wheel a svoje karty, ktoré používal pri dueloch.

„Teraz ma pozorne počúvaj, Newt Atlas," hovoril mu a zároveň sa začal hrabať v zásuvkách po celom laboratóriu, „okrem nášho sveta existujú ešte 3 ďalšie. Náš svet nazývajú Synchro dimenzia, ďalšími je Standard, XYZ a Fusion dimenzie. Pred 15 rokmi sa tu zjavili Lancers zo Standard dimenzie a vraveli nám o medzidimenziálnej vojne. Nikto im však neveril, bol som jedným z tých, ktorí ich vyhnali preč. Až neskôr sme si s tvojimi rodičmi uvedomili svoju chybu."

„Počkať, otec! Prečo o sebe hovoríš v tretej osobe?" nechápal Newt a Jack sa aj naďalej hrabal v zásuvkách. Newt si všimol jeho zúfalý pohľad, keď stále nedokázal niečo nájsť a presúval sa k ďalším zásuvkám.

„Som tvoj otec, vychoval som ťa ako vlastné dieťa. Avšak tvoji praví rodičia boli Crow Hogan, môj dobrý priateľ a Mei Fudo, sestra nášho spoločného priateľa Yuseia. Sám už neviem ako sa tí dvaja spoznali, ale keď si sa narodil, šiel som ti za krstného otca. Keď tvoji rodičia a tvoj pravý strýko zmizli, jediný kto sa o teba mohol postarať som bol ja... No konečne!" zvolal Jack a zo zásuvky vytiahol 2 balíčky kariet a fotku. Najprv Newtovi podal fotku. Okamžite na nej spoznal otca Jacka. Vedľa neho stál modrooký muž s čiernymi vlasmi, ktoré mu odstávali do strán a na nich mal pásy zlatých vlasov. V popredí fotografie stála žena s bielymi vlasmi po ramená, tiež s modrými očami a na rukách držala dieťa zabalené v perinke. S rukou položenou na ženinom ramene stál vedľa nej ďalší muž. Ryšavé až oranžové vlasy mal vyčesané dohora. Na mieste mu ich držala čelenka, zeleno-modrá čelenka s dvoma kovovými krúžkami. Muž na fotke mal sivé oči a usmieval sa na dieťa na ženu.

„Žena na fotke je Mei, tvoja mama. Tvoj otec, Crow, stojí vedľa nej a vedľa mňa je na fotke tvoj strýko, Yusei," vravel mu Jack a ukazoval mu ich na fotke. Newtovi sa začala triasť ruka s fotkou.

„Vravel si, že zmizli... Čo sa s nimi stalo?!"

„To, na čo nás upozorňovali Lancers. Prišli vojaci z Fusion dimenzie. Chceli uniesť tvoju matku a tvoj otec so strýkom sa proti nim postavili. Keď som však prišiel na miesto, bolo už neskoro. Videl som ako z mojich priateľov a z tvojej matky urobili karty a vzápätí sa vrátili späť do Fusion dimenzie. Spolu s tvojou rodinou. Odvtedy začali miznúť ďalšie mladé dievčatá. Neviem však s akým zámerom ich unášajú," vysvetľoval mu Jack. Newt zdesene pustil fotku z ruky.

„Preto som sa musel ukrývať?" opýtal sa a keď Jack prikývol, zrútil sa na zem. V tom celým labákom otriaslo. Hlasno zahrmelo a dnu sa začal valiť dym. Otec ho schmatol za ruku, zdvihol fotku a vtlačil mu ju spolu s 2 balíčkami kariet do voľnej ruky.

„Toto sú duelové balíčky kariet tvojich rodičov. Spomeň si čo všetko som ťa za tie roky učil o dueloch. Nezabudni na nič a tam, kde prídeš sa uč novým veciam. Avšak nikdy nikomu neublíž. Po svojej matke máš schopnosti, ktoré sa u vás dedia po celé generácie. Nepouži ich na nič zlé. Pomôž ľuďom, ktorí to potrebujú, rozumel si, Newt?!" Newt v ruke zvieral veci, ktoré mu Jack práve dal a zároveň nechápal, čo sa deje. V tom ho otec objal.

„Ľúbim ťa, Newt. Ale teraz je čas, aby si urobil niečo pre náš svet," povedal mu. Zem okolo sa začala triasť spolu so stenami labáku. Jack mu na ruku pripevnil zariadenie.

„Je to duel disk. Nastavil som ho tak, aby ťa vzal do minulosti Standard dimenzie. Musíš priviesť Lancers a nesmieš nikomu dovoliť, aby ich vyhnal z niektorej dimenzie. Inak sa stane to, čo sa deje práve teraz!" Jack niečo zadával do displeja na duel disku. Keď sa na ňom začalo 60 sekundové odpočítavanie, pozrel Newtovi do očí. Rozstrapatil mu biele husté vlasy a usmial sa naňho.

„Keď príde čas, že prídeš znovu do Synchro dimenzie, už sa neskrývaj za meno Newt Atlas. Dcérka moja, tvoje pravé meno je Kyou Hogan. Tvoja matka verila, že raz zjednotíš Mesto a preto ti dala meno Kyou."

„Kyou... Ale čo bude s tebou, otec? Poď so mnou!" Jack však pokrútil hlavou.

„Musíš ísť sama. Neviem ako naruší tvoja cesta časopriestor. Nieto aby sme to podstúpili obaja," objal ho a rozplakal sa.

„Ale, otec! Nenechávaj ma samého!" objal Jacka ešte pevnejšie. No otec ho od seba odsotil.

10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... Strop laboratória sa prepadol a dnu sa valili ohnivé plamene.

3... Otec sa naňho pozrel a usmial sa.

2... Newt sa snažil natiahnuť za otcovou rukou.

1... Jacka pohltili plamene. a Newta oslepilo svetlo. Zatvoril oči a keď ich zase otvoril už nebol doma v laboratóriu, ale sedel na konci a pod ním tiekla rieka.

„Otec..." jeho otec bol mŕtvy a on bol sám v neznámom svete. Pritiahol si kolená k hlave, objal si ich a horko sa rozplakal...


End file.
